Raptor
by StallionWolf
Summary: Inspired by SakuraDemonAlchemist's Harry Potter version. As a young boy, Jaune stumbles upon a secret project that will forever change his life. How will the Four Kingdoms react to a more Alpha version of Jaune... Let alone his pack...
1. Imprint

_Well, with a movie coming out soon, this idea came out of nowhere... Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Jurassic Park/World  
_

 **Raptor**

 _ **Imprint**_

 _(Insert Jurassic World Sountrack: Bury the Hatchling)  
_

"MOM?! DAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jaune Arc shouted within the Atlas Science Center. The Arc family had been visiting the center on vacation as Marigold; the youngest of his seven older sisters, wanted to become a scientist. Thus, when it came her time to choose the "vacation spot", she chose this location.

Jaune, the youngest child at the age of 11 and only male heir of the Arc family, however, had gotten separated from his family. He had been staring at the fossils of ancient creatures, and when he had turned around they were gone; something else had gotten their attention. However, he refused to cry when no one answered his cries as they were drowned out among the loud chatter of other guests. He was an Arc, and he felt like he had to live up to the stories of the heroic ancestors his parents told them. What he knew was that he had to first find his family.

Despite being socially awkward due to his family babying him (being the only male child and-as his dad said-only one to continue the family name), he was not completely stupid. He was a bright child, and he knew that wandering around would be more likely to prolong his separation...He had to find a staff member. Spotting a door nearby with the words "EMPLOYEES ONLY" that was slightly ajar, he pushed it open hoping to find a staff member to assist in his search, or take him to the lost and found and call for his family over the speakers.

He was not expecting to find a white room completely empty with a platform covered with nesting materials and four large eggs held by robotic arms. Nearby, there was a bucket of diced up meat. "Are they making a new exhibit?" Jaune asked himself, gazing down at the engraved plaque that read "Velociraptor". Gazing at a display, he saw that it was about 15 minutes past noon. "Of course they'd all be at lunch." Jaune groaned. He took a step away from the "new exhibit" and turned back to the door.

 **Crack.**

Jaune froze, fearing that he broke something as he gazed down at his feet to make sure he didn't step on anything.

 **Crack.**

The sound came from behind him as he turned with wide eyes to see one of the eggs shaking in the grip of the robotic arm. He glanced between the cracks on the egg and the nameplate reading "Velociraptor" as he stepped closer. This shouldn't be happening...Velociraptors died out a long time ago...before the first stories of humans and Grimm. He was now looking up as a chunk fell off the egg and he was staring into a yellow eye with a snake-like slitted pupil with a blue marking around it. There was a small sound within the egg as their gazes met, a small squeaking hiss-like sound. He kept his eyes locked on the gaze that was locked onto him and reached up, pulling a piece of shell away as the grayish head of a small Velociraptor was revealed as it shifted around and kicked with it's small legs and broke more of the egg off. Once it was free of the egg, it cautiously stepped forward and fell off the platform, making a squeaky cry come from it's mouth.

Seeing it potentially hurt removed Jaune's sense of fear as he moved to it and gently stroked it's head. "Are you okay?" He asked. It let out a little hiss-like sound as it sniffed the air and let out a similar sound to what he heard when it was in the egg as it's gaze was locked onto the bucket. "Are you hungry?" He asked, grabbing the bucket and chuckling as he held out a piece of diced meat that the tiny raptor jumped up and snapped at. "Be nice." Jaune said sternly, making the tiny gray and blue raptor gaze at him curiously. He gently set down some meat and let it eat at it's own pace before it's attention was drawn to the other eggs as more loud **Crack** s were heard and the other eggs started breaking. Within moments, three other baby raptors joined the first one on the floor. One was a light green with dark green markings. One was a light, pale green with blue markings around it's eyes, and the last was tan with blue and green markings.

When scientists returned 15 minutes later, they saw the young Arc boy sitting with four baby raptors leaning into his lap with remnants of diced meat on the floor. "I can explain!" Jaune said.

* * *

General Ironwood wanted to throw a huge tantrum. One of the Atlas Councilors had a "Brilliant" idea of bringing an apex predator back to life based on some fantasy book he read about humans taming them. It was bad enough that they could barely scrape by with the nearly dissolved DNA from bones, they also searched for fossilized mosquitoes trapped in amber to extract blood from...and that didn't provide enough DNA to fully restore or clone one...that councilor threw money at the Atlas military and told them to add other DNA to it...making said Velociraptors much bigger than their "pure" ancestors.

Only to receive a long rant about the first four raptors (who happened to be female) created to imprint on a lost child looking for help finding his family. It was only after much deliberation on both the parents' end (despite mostly remaining to themselves, the Arcs were WELL known and respected...doing something antagonistic to said family would ruin Atlas's ranking and standings with others) and the councilors. This was only a minor setback. They had proven that the raptors COULD be cloned. So what if this batch was lost, the batch designated "Blue", "Charlie", "Delta", and "Echo"...

General Ironwood was actually afraid for the young boy they imprinted on. He saw the looks in the raptors's eyes, how they tensed up and snarled at everyone while sticking to his sides. His headache got even worse as he recalled Jaune Arc's father only then activating his Aura to give some protection from their teeth and claws. Though he had to admit, for a kid, Jaune Arc did have a lot of Aura.

 _Meanwhile:_

"Okay...so they said you four were to be named Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo." Jaune said looking over the four baby raptors within the room he stayed in while his parents and Atlas Council were discussing things he didn't understand. Each of them chirped at him as they kept their yellow eyes locked onto him. He then picked up the first hatched Velociraptor. "Your name is Blue." The raptor tilted her head at the strange sound. Jaune repeated the word Blue, until the newly named Blue chirped as she seemed to grasp the fact that her identity, her name was Blue. Jaune set her down and called out "Blue!" As the raptor turned, he tossed her a piece of meat.

The other three raptors chirped at Blue, and she made some other sounds. Jaune watched them with interest, before he realized that Blue was teaching the other three what he was trying to understand. Jaune then picked up the light green raptor with dark green markings. "Charlie" he said, and the raptor he was holding gazed at him; making chirping sounds in response. As he set her down, the newly named Charlie looked away.

"Charlie." Jaune said, and Charlie's gaze snapped to him as he tossed her a piece of meat. Charlie ran around him, rubbing against him affectionately before Blue apparently got jealous and curled up in his lap. Charlie made some warbling sounds, as Blue responded before Charlie lowered her head slightly and moved a bit away, but still stayed within arm's reach; only for Charlie's gaze to be captured by a bluebird outside and it leaped up as it made a cough-like bark sound.

Jaune laughed seeing Charlie so energetic, and Blue chirped curiously as the sound made him glance down to see Blue looking up at him. He then remembered how quickly Charlie learned her name...and how Blue talked to the other three after learning her name. "You're a clever girl, aren't you?" He asked, scratching under her chin as she made little content squeaks. His gaze went to the other two raptors as they gazed at him with interest. He picked up the pale green raptor with blue markings around her eyes, and gently said "Delta".

Delta gave a content squeak. Jaune set her down as she gazed at Charlie. "Delta." Jaune said, and Delta's gaze snapped to him. He tossed her a piece of meat that was quickly devoured before she moved and leaped onto a little stool. Finally, he picked up the tan raptor with green and blue markings. "Echo." He said and Echo gave a little snort as she took in his scent. Setting down Echo, he watched as she moved away. "Echo." He said, making her turn and look at him, as he tossed her a piece of meat and she gaze a little chirp in appreciation.

It was amazing to Jaune, how quickly personalities were surfacing in the baby raptors. He had to break off some fights between them, and from them had asserted his place as "Alpha" to them. By feeding them and ensuring they remained healthy and safe, they had quickly imprinted on him...

It also helped that he actually treated them like living beings with their own feelings and not as tools; not that he would know of their original purpose (that may have cost multiple lives if it succeeded). Blue...she was the most loyal, and the most hardheaded. It was hard to change her opinion of things around her. From her first experience, she hated airships (making him sigh in relief to have an excuse to find other methods of transportation besides his motion sickness), and distrusted General Ironwood for some reason. Still, with her stern personality, it was easy to see how she quickly asserted herself as the Beta.

Charlie, she was the most curious. She was also the most affectionate; accidentally making his sister Clair bleed from a "love nibble" like he had seen some dogs and cats do to show affection but underestimated how sharp her teeth were. Thankfully it wasn't very deep or hard. Had Charlie actually bitten as hard as she did with her scaly-skinned sisters...

Clair might have lost her pinky.

Delta was the most subdued, able to figure things out quickly but not wanting to upset the balance of the pack. This made Delta in better standings with the pack than the wonder struck Charlie or the last sister...Echo. Echo was, the slightly rebellious one. Echo trusted no one out of the immediate pack, not even Jaune's family at this moment. She and Blue had butted heads the most over the Beta status; thus Echo was the lowest status member of the pack. Still, once someone got Echo's trust, she would defend that person against everything. Echo had snarled and attacked a coffee maker that had made a weird sound near Jaune.

Books ranging from children's dinosaur books to advanced scientific reports on raptors (that had terms that made his head spin) were scattered around the room as Jaune had been going from one to another to learn about his new pack. After seeing the intelligent gleam in their eyes; he didn't dare call them pets. The last book and item he held in his pocket was a "gift" from General Ironwood. The Atlas Military Commander had given him a clicker and a book on Morse Code.

While Jaune didn't know it at the time, General Ironwood had given him a tool to overcome the language barrier between him and his pack...

* * *

 _Six Years Later..._

"So, Ozpin, why did you want that Arc kid in Beacon. I've checked the record. He has no prior combat school record; to accept someone untrained is a joke!" Professor Goodwitch said as she sat in a meeting with Beacon Professors and the Headmaster.

"That's what you may think, but he was not in the previous schools for a reason." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug of hot chocolate, "I'm sure you've all heard of the Atlas military's De-extinction program."

"The one that has lead to the loss of at least ten lives? What does that have to do with Mr. Arc?" Doctor Oobleck said, catching the attention of the other professors.

"Jaune Arc stumbled upon the first batch of the specimens chosen. They wouldn't tell me what species they chose, but that the four specimens imprinted on him, and that they are carnivorous. Jaune spent the past six years not only training with his family, but learning and training with his partners for the lack of a better word." Ozpin said, and Glynda sucked in air through her teeth.

"My! He hadn't even experienced my greatness and he's already taking after me!" Professor Port said with a proud stance, "He's shaping up to be a promising student."

"Those...Carnivores...Did you see them?" Doctor Oobleck asked as he shifted his glasses.

"Indeed I did. They are highly protective of him." Ozpin said, "They have a lizard-like appearance in their skin...but stand on two legs. They can stare a grown man in his eyes and have sharp claws and teeth. They have a gigantic sickle claw on the innermost large toe on their feet...but their yellow eyes...they have intelligence..."

"Which is why those people Doctor Oobleck talked about earlier died." Glynda said in realization, "If they were treated like a dog or military asset...they would quickly lose trust in that person and attack."

"That's not all." Ozpin added, "They have Aura."

 _Kingdom of Vale_

A white and tan motorcycle with blue markings parked next to a yellow one as it's owner got off and put the helmet into a container attached to the back, revealing a 17 year old Jaune Arc with messy blonde hair. He wore a blue short-sleeve shirt with white armor shoulder-plates and torso armor with gold details. White arm guards extended below his elbows to his brown leather gloves. He had two belts crossed around his waist in an "X" shape with multiple pouches; a sheathed knife/pistol of some kind on his right and his family's sword on the left. Dark brown cargo pants covered his legs and were tucked into dark brown leather boots. He had a string necklace of some fossilized teeth and a sickle-like claw. He reached into a pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out a clicker and clicked out something in Morse Code.

A hissing snarl was heard as the bushes nearby rattled and four creatures disappeared into the shadows near the club.

"And what if I don't know anything?" Jaune heard Junior say to a pretty blonde-haired 17 year old woman with lilac eyes as her fist clenched.

"It was said you know everything, I need to find her." The blonde girl said. Jaune moved up to the bar and followed Junior's gaze below the girl's eyes and growled as he saw multiple goons draw weapons behind him.

"Junior. What did I say about hassling girls after you tried a similar stunt with my sister Iris...didn't my girls teach you the first time?" Jaune said, holding a clicker in his hand in a way to show it off with a thumb ready to press it as the bartender paled. Jaune slammed some Lien onto the table, "Just tell her what she wants to know...and tell to goons to lower their weapons...or else you'll be missing your bouncer as the girls tear him to bloody shreds."

"Lower your weapons." Junior said as the goons hesitantly did so, "I don't want to anger THAT pack..."

"Thanks." The blonde said with a grateful wink as Jaune sat down and leaned back against the bar.

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, to the point." Jaune said, "Besides, someone has to keep him in line, not that I doubt your ability in a fight."

"Yang Xiao-Long." The blonde introduced herself, "What makes you say you know I can fight?"

"First. Your muscle tone. Your arms are more muscular than that of a civilian woman's." Jaune said as he caught a Strawberry Sunrise before sliding a second one to Yang, "Second off, your Gauntlets. Even deactivated, I can see shotgun shells around them. Thus you are a close range fighter with a powerful weapon. Finally, the fact you came to this place. No civilian would come to a place rumored to be filled with gangs and criminals looking for information to find someone." With that explanation out of the way, he took a sip of the non-alcoholic drink.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed." She said bluntly, "You weren't just ogling me, but were sizing my skills. Not many boys do that...you aren't gay, are you?"

"No, I'm not gay. I'm hoping to start a family one day and that requires marrying a woman." Jaune replied as they both chuckled, "No, my partners are very dangerous creatures that require a sharp eye and mind to keep in line. It helps that they imprinted on me. Still, one can't afford to be careless around raptors."

"You train birds?" Yang said, "I've never heard that, you must have really _flown the coop_ once you got out of the house. Ayyyy!"

Junior had curled up in the fetal position when Jaune mentioned the word raptor, not that Yang had noticed. She took a deep gulp of her drink before Junior stood up and she glared at him as her eyes turned red and her hair started to glow.

"I was being honest when I said I don't know this Raven Branwen. She never comes here. I've only heard about her in stories about her roaming far from civilization." Junior said, quickly snatching the Lien that Jaune placed on the bar table.

"I'm no closer to finding her." Yang said, finishing her drink as Jaune did and standing up. She moved to the exit, freezing at the door to see that Jaune had placed his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it didn't work." He said, with sincere sympathy in his eyes, "If it helps, should our paths cross again, my raptors and I will help you track her down when we get the chance."

"I still don't see how birds would help me." Yang said slightly bitterly, casting an angry glare at Jaune as he started laughing.

"I'm sorry! My raptors aren't birds; though I can understand why you think that. Listen, when you get back to wherever you're staying...do a little research." Jaune said, writing something on a piece of paper. "The top number is my scroll number. The rest is what you look up."

Yang read it, quickly entering Jaune's number into her contact list, her head tilting in curiosity as she saw the "list" of words.

Kingdom: Animalia.

Phylum: Chordata.

Clade: Dinosauria.

Order:Saurischia.

Suborder: Theropoda.

Family: Dromaeosaurdiae.

Subfamily: Velociraptorinae.

Genus: Velociraptor.

She quickly wrote her own number down and handed it to Jaune, who added it to his contacts. "Velociraptor. Really?" Yang said, "Aren't they extinct?" Jaune gave a proud smirk and whistled. Yang's eyes widened in shock as she saw four shapes approach Jaune with little growls and hisses...

Yang's eyes snapped open and she sat up on the Bullhead as she saw Jaune sleeping in a chair as her sister Ruby stared out the window. Ever since that meeting, she couldn't help but shiver seeing those four...Velociraptors...approach him as he remained completely calm and in control. Those sharp claws and teeth that could rip and tear a human to pieces would be nightmare fuel to many, but she felt...awe.

One thing was for certain; Beacon was going to be VERY interesting!


	2. The Pack

_I'm loving the love for Velociraptors here!_

 _I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I just got a new puppy. He is a Havanese; mostly black with white belly, paws, muzzle, stripe on head, and tail tip, with chocolate around his paws. His name is Hansuke; Japanese for "Faithful friend"._

 _I know Barry uses the speed "Forty...fifty if they're hungry. However, he doesn't give a unit of speed. Since Barry speaks French (often slipping into it during events of the movie), I used the European standard; Kilometers per hour. The speed mentioned in this chapter is forty and fifty kilometers per hour converted into miles per hour."  
_

 **Raptor**

 _ **The Pack**_

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he knelt on solid ground outside of the Bullhead. It had been _really hard_ dealing with that flight with his motion sickness, and worrying about his girls in the cargo hold. The clicker in a pocket came out and he pressed it so it made a rapid Click Click Click sound...

A code he had taught them. There was a familiar screeching roar and people stepped aside as the cargo hold doors were suddenly slammed open and Jaune smiled seeing four fast-moving figures enter the woods out of sight. The workers who had been by the cargo doors had been knocked on their rears, and Jaune was suddenly glad he had developed a shortened code for "Hunt in nearby woods" with his pack as he stood up and saw the multiple claw marks and teething marks on the walls and luggage. The raptors had NOT been happy with the cargo hold of the airship, and if they hadn't heard the code...

Those workers may not have remained alive; especially if Echo was in a particularly foul mood after the flight. He gathered his couple of bags and took a step forward towards the castle-like school when a loud explosion shook the ground. He heard from the nearby forest the warbling cry for help from Charlie and he ran into the forest without a moment's hesitation and saw her huddled close to the ground staring in the direction of the explosion as Blue hovered over her with Delta and Echo on either side.

"It's alright. You are safe." Jaune said gently as Blue made a soft chirping noise. "No, I wasn't in any danger." Jaune said, reaching up to stroke the face of his 6 foot tall Velociraptor. Echo growled in the explosion's direction and made cough-like barking sounds that Jaune had learned meant "Hunt" "Kill" and "Prey". Blue turned and hissed at Echo, who snorted before rumbling in content as Jaune stroked her snout and let her take in his scent.

He had learned from his 6 years that one must be calm around the raptors. Echo had challenged him a couple times for his status as Alpha...and he didn't emerge unscathed even when victorious, as the scars on his chest, shoulders, hands, legs, and back could attest. It was why Echo trusted him so much; she knew that he wasn't as "weak" as the civilians she saw near his home. She knew that he could be beneficial to the pack in a fight...but she also appreciated that he was willing to rely on them as well; and allowed them to hunt wild animals in any nearby woods to sate their predatory killer instinct.

They were no mere pets or tools!

Jaune watched them warble to each other and run off deeper into the woods before smiling and picking up the bags he set down. Moving at a quick jog, he saw a black haired girl about 15 covered in soot sitting in shock in a crater in a walkway. She had silver colored eyes and red streaks in her hair, and she wore a black and red dress with a red hooded cape; a red and black mechanical device strapped to her back. "I don't think that's the most comfortable resting spot." Jaune said, reaching his right hand down and she grabbed onto it and he helped her to her feet.

"My name's Jaune Arc. Short. Sweet. To the point. Rolls off the tongue." Jaune barely caught himself before saying the last part of the introduction his parents taught him. She seem to giggle slightly before brushing the soot off of her.

"Does it?" She said, shifting her weight awkwardly, "I'm Ruby Rose!" An uncomfortable silence befell the two, making Ruby shift uncomfortably. "So...I have this!" Ruby said, grabbing the red device and Jaune was stunned as she effortlessly twirled it as it extended into a scythe. "This is Crescent Rose! She's a hybrid between a scythe and a high-impact sniper rifle!"

"Wow!" Jaune said, eyeing the large blade.

"I...may have gone overboard customizing her." Ruby bashfully said, seeing his look of disbelief, she added "All Signal Academy students make their own weapons."

"Ah! I was invited here by Ozpin." Jaune said, and Ruby interrupted with a "Me too!" and a high-five. "I was busy raising my raptors."

"You raised...birds?" Ruby said, and Jaune smirked. "Not really. A Miss Yang Xiao Long can attest to that, she met them."

"My sister met your...raptors?" Ruby said and Jaune literally did a double take after the word sister.

"So...what do you have?" Ruby asked, and Jaune unsheathed the sword and turned it's sheathe into a shield.

"This is my Great-Grandfather's sword, Crocea Mors. As you can tell, it's shield becomes a sheathe." Jaune said, and Ruby eyed the weapon with a starry-eyed expression.

"Oh my! I don't see a single dull edge! It's nice, not many people have an appreciation for classics." Ruby said as Jaune put his family sword away, and her eyes locked onto his hand grabbing onto a sheathed knife container.

"For Range, I have Faucille." (French for Sickle) Jaune said as he pulled out a pistol with a white handle with a blade under the barrel of the pistol shaped like a Velociraptor's sickle-claw with a small, dull metal guard between the blade and the trigger.

"Oh my! It uses burn dust!" Ruby said, and Jaune sheathed it, "I can tell by the residue around the barrel."

"You sure you don't want to be a weapon smith?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow as Ruby stood proudly.

"I want to help people!" Ruby said as she put away Crescent Rose and stood proudly.

"I can understand that feeling." Jaune said, gazing at the forest where his girls were hunting.

* * *

"I'll make this brief." Headmaster Ozpin said, "For years you have been honing your skills. However, all I see gazing upon you is wasted potential. Tomorrow, you will be assigned partners and, if you succeed, start your long and arduous journey to become true hunters." With that, Ozpin walked off the stage.

"Huh. Must be busy." Jaune said, with a carry-out container containing four rare steaks; a nice treat for his girls.

"He could have added some more details though." Yang said as she put an arm around him while walking with him while Ruby followed.

"I was thinking of letting the chips fall where they may." A redheaded girl in bronze clothing and green eyes said to a girl with blue eyes, white hair, and a white nightgown by the lockers as Jaune took off his armor plates and shirt with Crocea Mors; putting them in the locker with Faucille. Jaune gave her a brief glance and hello before he shut his locker and rolled his shoulders.

"I don't know about you, but my partners I raised get...antsy without me, so I have to sleep outside." None of the girls responded, staring at his exposed upper body. Not even Yang said anything, seeing the claw marks across his chest and back. She reached up and traced a long one near his spine.

"Oh! Sorry!" Jaune said, re-opening his locker and pulling out a white shirt and putting it on after shutting the locker once again, "I forgot that none of you saw the scars Echo gave me when testing me." Yang shivered as she imagined that mouth full of razor-sharp teeth rapidly approaching her throat as sharp claws ripped into her flesh. "Now, I think I have enough food for them." Jaune said, lifting up the carry-out container slightly as he headed out the doors of Beacon.

For some reason, the thought of leaving Jaune alone with those Velociraptors _terrified_ Yang. Here he was, a nice man who offered to help her find her mother without asking anything in return; and he could be torn apart by the very creatures. Ruby was utterly confused. He said he trained raptors, but they weren't birds. Now, she had seen claw marks across him from a "raptor" named Echo. This was her chance to possibly be a hero!

Pyrrha Nikos didn't know what to think. She had seen him look at her, but no mention of her name-let alone her fame-was ever mentioned. Needless to say, she was quite curious about this young man. Weiss Schnee didn't know what to think about him. He didn't give her proper respect save a passing glance...yet...those scars. The blonde woman sticking by his side shivered when he mentioned the words "Echo" and "Them", which meant she had seen the creatures that scarred him.

Was he training Grimm?

 _(Jurassic Park OST: Jurassic Park Gate)_

As Jaune left the warmth of Beacon's main hall, three women he would grow close too and one he would call a trusted friend followed him out. They immediately shivered as the cold wind blew on their bodies as Jaune stood by the fountain with the carry-out container. With that, he gave a whistle just as Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha approached him. A loud screeching hiss made Ruby leap onto Jaune's back as Weiss and Pyrrha stiffened, everyone but Yang's eyes widening as they saw the four, six-foot tall bipedal carnivores approaching. Their claws, teeth, and muzzles were stained with blood as Charlie held the head of a deer in her mouth. Charlie dropped the head and gazed at the white container, stepping forward before Blue snapped at her and growled in warning.

Echo gazed at the four new girls and growled out threateningly. "Easy Echo." Jaune said, making the girls's eyes widen. THAT was Echo?! The one who scarred him?! Jaune opened the container and gave a quick "Click click" on his clicker. A shortened code meaning "All safe."

"What are they?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune opened the carry-out container and picked up the first rare steak.

"Velociraptors. Ancient-formerly extinct-dinosaurs." Yang answered.

"Echo!" Jaune said, tossing the first steak that the tan, green, and blue raptor tore into while keeping her eyes on the human girls. "Delta." Jaune said, tossing the second steak to the pale green and blue raptor. She gave a content hiss and laid on her stomach. "Charlie!" Jaune said, tossing the steak up high for the light and dark green raptor to jump for. Charlie loved doing work for her food; being the most childish. Jaune suspected that Charlie treated the food like a reward for her work; making it more satisfying.

"Blue." Jaune said, holding up the biggest steak. "This one's for you, clever girl." The gray and blue raptor's eyes were locked onto the steak as an excited warble left her mouth as Jaune threw it and she lifted her head and caught it in her mouth. Charlie's head bobbed as she walked back and forth with jerky steps while chewing on her steak, setting it down occasionally to rip off and swallow a chunk before picking it up again; a behavior that made Ruby chuckle at her. That behavior...

"They almost look like six foot turkeys behaving like that." Weiss commented, and all four raptors snarled at her, making her take a step back. Even Jaune had a firm look as he turned his back on the raptors and reached up, pulling off his necklace. Pyrrha, her keen eyes that won her many championships, took notice that the 'decorations' looked very similar to the claws, teeth, and large toe claw of the raptors he trained; only fossilized.

"Don't let the looks fool you." Jaune said firmly, holding back his anger. It wasn't Charlie's fault she had more Avian DNA than her siblings! "They are way smarter than you think...and were fearsome predators for a reason."

"But...what could they do against things like a T-Rex! They're small compared to many other carnivores!" Weiss said.

"Let's say...you were taking a walk in the forest." Jaune started to say, holding the fossilized toe claw visible. "Then...you see one standing right in front of you. You stand still, thinking it's vision is based on movement. You stare at it...it stares back at you. It may occasionally bob it's head like a turkey. You hear a sound behind you. You look back, but see nothing. Thus, you turn to face the raptor you saw, which is now closer. Then, the attack comes. Not from the front...but from the sides...from the two other raptors you didn't know were there. You struggle, but a forth comes from the back and knocks you to the ground."

Ruby was shivering on his back as Yang was stroking her hair. Weiss stared at Jaune while Pyrrha tensed, an eye never leaving the four raptors as they stared at Weiss and chewed on their steaks. That gleam in their eyes though...they were listening. Jaune held up that toe claw. "This was their main weapon. They'll slash...here!" He said, making a light cutting motion across her lower chest.

"Here." He made a slashing motion down the middle of her chest. "Or here, across your stomach; spilling your intestines." Jaune lightly traced the claw across her stomach as goosebumps rose on her skin as the claw lightly gazed her night dress.

Then, he stared her dead in the eyes. "The point is...you're still alive, when they start to eat you...so show a little respect, okay?" Weiss gulped and nodded, turning to see Echo licking her lips in an all-too innocent gesture of seeing something delicious while staring at her.

"Are they...safe?" Ruby asked seeing the raptors finish off their steaks.

"No, they're not." Jaune said, patting her hair as Yang stood protectively by Ruby and Jaune, staring at Echo as she subconsciously traced that scar near his spine through his shirt. "They can run at a speed of twenty-four point eight miles per hour...and can hit thirty-one if they're really hungry. I know you heard me call them earlier. That's Echo." Jaune pointed at the one staring at Weiss, "She is Delta." He pointed to the one that was now laying down with her eyes darting between each human girl. "Over there, she's Charlie." Charlie was now sniffing the ground; seemingly searching for a spot to lay down. "And that's Blue; she's the Beta." Jaune finished, as Blue moved to stand next to him.

"Beta of the pack?" Pyrrha asked, "But where's the Alpha?"

"You're looking at him." Jaune responded with a proud grin.

* * *

A long line of students stood on a cliff overlooking a forest the next morning, a row of launch pads in front of them. Jaune just shrugged and stood on one, mind running through different strategies. Headmaster Ozpin took a sip from his cup as he looked over a scroll with student details and camera screens flashing across it. The silver-haired Headmaster had seen the interactions last night and was already making plans. Plus...those raptors WERE dangerous if the ten Atlas Casualties in the program were any indication. Still, it was nice to finally have a name to go along with the species.

Velociraptor: Speedy Thief.

"For years you have trained and you will be receiving your partner. Today. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said. Pyrrha Nikos took notice of this and quickly took the pad to Jaune's left. "You will be launched into the Emerald Forest; your task is to retrieve a relic and bring it back here. Be sure to fight to the best of your abilities...or you will die."

"I don't think my partners like the idea of me being launched without them." Jaune said as he casually took a clicker out of his pocket, and clicked out a code. Four snarls came from bushes as scaly creatures appeared, one of them hissing at Ozpin. Besides the ones who had met them, every student reeled back in shock.

"Echo! Cut that shit out!" Jaune barked out-with Ruby too nervous to pull out her swear jar; nervous both about the Velociraptors AND initiation, "Delta, I see you eyeing some students, in line! No attacking potential pack members. Charlie, what are you staring at. Blue...heel." Charlie had been staring at a bow on the head of an amber-eyed girl in curiosity as Blue snarled at Echo and Delta. Delta barked something back, growling at a man in armor with a bird-like symbol on it before walking off to Jaune as Charlie ran to him and Blue stood by his side, glancing at the line of students. Echo snorted at Ozpin before moving to stand by the cliff.

Blue's eyes and nose told her a lot of things; senses rivaling or even surpassing those of a Faunus. The subtle movement of the bow Charlie was staring at, the scent of small, furry, prey Jaune called a 'cat'...that black-haired girl was hiding something. There was a girl with orange hair that smelled like fluffy morning food Jaune called 'pancakes with syrup', who she could literally smell the girl's attraction to a black haired male nearby. The attraction was mutual...

Blue wondered why they didn't just mate already.

There was a similar smell coming from the blonde, redhead, and young red wearer. That scent was directed at Alpha. Blue's gaze narrowed and a growl quietly echoed in her throat. If they wanted to mate with Alpha...

They would join the pack, or die.

Then, a clicking sound broke through her thoughts. Alpha wanted to the four of them to enter the woods and regroup with him once he entered. Blue found no fault with that; the forest was large and her senses were screaming that dangerous things were in there so it was better to scout out a safe location. With a hissing screech, she let out the call and her three sisters were soon running along her, moving along the cliff until they found rocks they fould jump down onto safely and vanished into the forest. Jaune steadied his nerves...

And soon his stomach leaped into his throat as he found himself in the air. There was no going back now. Initiation had started.


End file.
